


Gilmore's and Guys

by Galya



Series: Gillies [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Fun, Funny, Humor, Literati (Gilmore Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galya/pseuds/Galya
Summary: It's the night of Rory's bachelorette party. What does Lorelai have planned?AYITL worldRory/JessCompanion ficlet  to "Full Circle"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For funsies and because I want a party like this

“Hey Gilmore! Your dad's here!” Jess called, as Logan stood in the livingroom of the Gilmore/ Danes house.

Jess handed Logan the overnight bag full of clothes snacks, and action figures. Rory came out of her old bedroom, holding the hand of a small boy, his blonde head hidden under a Deadpool hood.

“Do I want to know?” Logan asked, staring at his son.

“Oh, you can thank Uncle Finn for this,” Rory replied in a sarcastic sing song voice. “He’s going to be such a hit at preschool when he keeps asking for chimichangas and lap dances.”

The handsome blonde man, was already chuckling as he scooped his son up in his arms. He removed the hood and placed a raspberry on the child’s cheek, causing him to erupt in giggles.

“So what are your guys plans for the big night?” Logan asked as Lorelai wandered in with a wave.

“Nothing crazy,” Jess shrugged, finding a seat on the sofa. “My buddy Tony set up something at The Strand.”

“Getting drunk around books…now I know why she's marrying you.” Logan replied simply. “You Ace?”

“We are going to be dignified Huntzberger,” Lorelai jumped in holding up DVDs. “A night in at Lane’s with wine and movies. So, which do you want to watch first, the one where Oscar Isaac loves his droid and destroys Domhnall Gleeson's base or the one where Oscar Isaac bangs droids and destroys Domhnall Gleeson's faith in humanity?”

“Seriously?” Logan gasped, putting the child down, who ran over to Jess. “I could have planned something crazy for you.”

“That wouldn't be awkward,” Jess smirked softly to little Gilmore who jumped onto his lap.

“It could've been my wedding present,” Logan continued, energetically. “ Instead of that lame wine fridge I got you.”

Rory clapped happily. “ Oh, you got that for us?”

“Nope,” Logan squeaked. “Uh….I...no...um...you're having a seizure.”

“You be good buddy,”Jess said fist bumping the child on his lap.

“‘Kay Uncle Jessie.”

The agitated brown eyes of Jess Mariano went immediately to his future mother in law who just smiled happily.

“C’mon Wade,” Logan stated. “We gotta go and give Grandma Shiraz more reasons for grey hair.”

“Yay!” The child exclaimed.

Rory kissed her son goodbye and watched him follow his father out to the car.

“You should get going too,” Rory said with a smile as she slinked down onto Jess’s lap, leaning her head against his. “So mommy can reveal her big extravagant surprise party.”

“I would never!” Lorelai gasped. “Can't I just want to have a quiet night in with my only daughter before she gets married?”

“No,” Jess and Rory replied.

“Browncoats,” she pouted and hurried into the kitchen.

“Now you sir,” Rory whispered to her husband to be. “Have fun making out with those collectible books.”

“That's your deep fantasy,” he whispered, hovering his lips just within reach.

Rory smiled, sliding her hands against his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. The kiss sent a jolt through her as he dug his fingers into her back.

“You guys making out?” Lorelai called from the kitchen. “Too quiet in there.”

Jess broke the kiss with a huff. “You want that granddaughter?”

“Good point,” Lorelai replied. “Carry on.”

………

“Wait here,” Lorelai commanded as they stood outside of Lane's place. 

“Checking in on the surprise?” Rory smirked as her mother barely opened the door and slipped in, her head still visible.

“You give them a degree and they think are so smart. Just checking that the boys are asleep.”

“Uh huh.”

Lorelai closed the door and after a few minutes the door reopened revealing Lane, dressed in a beautiful high waisted empire gown. Her hair in a bun.

“My dear Rory!” Lane exclaimed. “Do come in.”

Rory began to chuckle as she followed her best friend into the house. That's when she saw everything. All the furniture has been moved out and replaced with luxurious antique pieces. Any sign of the rock and roll life they lead was missing. A painted portrait of a woman dressed similarly to Lane was on the wall, piano music playing in the distance. Standing in a line was Lorelai, Paris, and Sookie, dressed like they had stepped out of 1810. Rory’s laughter grew.

“My perfect daughter you can't be seen in such a frock,” Lorelai gasped pulling out a adorable blue satin and lace gown.

Quickly Rory was redressed, her hair pulled back.

“Now my dear,” Lorelai concluded. “The festivities can begin.”

At that moment, Paris clapped her hands and a handful of very attractive men, dressed in high necked Regency suits, complete with knickers, came out carrying trays of food.

Sookie cheered happily, “I made marmalade, trifle, apricot ices, blanc-manger and pizza bagel bites.”

The men began serving the ladies, the tight suits showing they were all very fit.

“Please tell me these aren't strippers,” Rory muttered to Paris.

“Of course not! They are male escorts.”

“Oh, well, that's okay then.”

“I helped the owner of the multimillion dollar firm called ‘Dream Dates’ have twins,” Paris bragged. “So, I called in a favor.”

“I...I…” Rory was rendered speechless as a beautiful model of a man approached her with a tray. 

“Tea Miss Gilmore?” he said, bowing his head.

“Er...sure.”

Lorelai swooped in. “Who taught you to speak with such vulgarity? You set propriety at naught.”

“I...er...apologize dear mother,” Rory sighed, taking a tea cup. “Thankfully such a fortunate match was made for me before I was beyond saving.”

“Yes, yes,” Lorelai swooned. “However, your intended is far too eager to enter into the bonds of matrimony. I question his true intentions. It's a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of Ikea furniture must be in want of a wife.”  
………

“Just follow his lead,” Lane giggled, an empty champagne glass in her hand. “Paris had them trained in Regency dance.”

One of the escorts bowed, giving out his hand to Rory. 

She awkwardly curtsied. “Well...I'm not.”

Lane took the hand of another male escort and they both began a spastic line dance.

“Any savage can dance Darcy said,” Rory laughed. “That bastard lied.”

The dancing continued with laughing and flowing champagne when there was a knock at the door.

“Willoughby!?” Rory gasped and ran to the door, throwing it open to reveal a sad, small man. “Doyle?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another little ficlet for fun. Hope you liked it. Thank you!
> 
> If you liked this I have other Gilmore Tales...
> 
> All rated T.
> 
> Full Circle: The main story I wrote that leads to this silliness. Post revival. Rory examines her life choices. (Humor/Drama/Romance) 
> 
> Who? : A Paris centric one shot, post revival (Humor)
> 
> Falling: Fluff. Literati. Rory and Jess plan a weekend to write together and learn much more about each other. (Romance/ Drama)

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Paris shouted, when she saw her ex husband.

“You've been avoiding me more than usual. We had to have Lilith pass post it notes between us when we took them to Disney World! For four days!” He snapped back.

Gripping her gown Paris rushed to the door and shoved it closed in Doyle's face. “Well, you wouldn't stop using screenplay lingo. Exterior, day, Paris Geller flicks off ex-husband for talking like a moron! Go away!”

The rest of the party halted for a moment as Rory came to her mother's side.

“Paris!” Doyle hollered from outside. “Please!”

“This is my best friends bachelorette party!” growled Paris, leaning against the door. “I didn't think it was possible for you to ruin anything more, than our marriage. Mariah Carey wants tips. Now go away!”

“Paris!”

“So…” Rory whispered to her mother. “I'm guessing, Doyle pining for Paris in the moors of Stars Hallow was not part of this...experience?”

“No...but I'll take credit for it.”

“Well….then… cheers!” Rory smirked taking a champagne glass from one of the trays.

………..

“They are still arguing,” Lane passed on as she stared out the window. “I'm surprised the cops haven't been called.”

“Nah,” Lorelai shrugged. “Sheriff Francis went to Cabo for a week.”

Sookie sat happily, sampling her treats next to them, as two of the escorts came over. 

One was a handsome Filipino, who began speaking to the other.“I have never seen such pleasant and handsome company.”

The one next to him, a handsome blonde snorted loudly. “Are you blind man. They are common and insipid in conversation.”

Rory sat up in shock, gawking at them, but Lorelai was giggling.

“Good God Horatio,” the Filipino sighed. “How can you say such a thing when Miss Gilmore is in the room. She is a learned girl with beauty that would make Venus blush.”

Rory covered her face with a groan. “Mom?”

“Shhh!” Lorelai hissed. “It's getting good! Oh...I think the gloves are coming off!”

“Mom,” Rory laughed as there was a knock at the door.

Lane who was closest, answered it to reveal one of her tween son's dressed like a page. He began reading directly from a paper in his hand, awkward and rigid.

“Mrs. Danes, Mrs. Van Gerbig, Mrs. Douglas, Miss Gilmore and Miss Geller, your presents-”

“Presence,” Lane whispered in correction.

“Whatever,” the boy continued. “Is requested by Count Vronsky for a Grand Ball tonight. A carriage awaits and...uh...yeah that's it. Can I take this off now mama?”

The women came over to the door smiling broadly.

“Yes,” Lane acquiesced to her son. “Then go join your brother at Uncle Brian’s.”

“I think you look very handsome Steve,” Rory sighed.

“I'm Kwan!”

“Oh...sorry.”

“Just kidding, I'm Steve,” he laughed and ran into his room, throwing the costume off in his wake.

“Curse you Weasleys.” Rory huffed, as he eyes adjusted to the darkness outside.

A horse drawn wagon was waiting with a driver who had a striking resemblance to Kirk in a white curled wig.

“Shall we?” Lorelai asked. “To the ball?”

“Isn't this the ball?” Rory asked.

“Nonsense! This is but a country dance. A place of learning to get you properly accustomed to high society.” Lorelai declared as she hurried to the carriage. “Come girls, we must away!”

“But what….about the escorts?” Rory hissed, following.

“I left them food and water.”

“Where's Paris and Doyle?” Sookie pondered as she sat down on the cushioned seat.

They all listened and heard nothing.

“They've either killed each other or are hooking up in a bush somewhere,” Rory shrugged.

“Excellent!” Lorelai exclaimed and patted Kirk on the shoulder. “We're off Jeeves.”

“Yes Milady!”

…….  
The carriage pulled up in front of the Dragonfly: Hallow Suites building. It had been renovated completely from the nursing home the year before. People could be heard inside enjoying themselves.

“What is this?” Rory asked.

“Look,” Lorelai sighed. “ I would not be your mother if I didn't give you the proper send off into married life. No way will you be considered a basic bitch!”

“I kinda am.”

“Shh, mommy’s giving a speech. So, I arranged a ball for you. A ball to end all balls! Out of the world's of Bronte and Austen and Bronte again. I knew you'd feel out of place if you weren't properly educated….so while everyone arrived and set up, we got you ready. Plus since you refused to let me organize the wedding… I had to have an excuse for a crazy big party!”

Rory smiled and was helped from the carriage by Kirk. She hooked arms with her mother and they entered into the main room. The guests began to clap and cheer as she walked in. They were dressed in period costumes ranging from Renaissance to turn of the century. Every person she knew from Miss Patty to Babette was there. 

Men and woman were drinking and eating, while a string quartet played “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” in the background. Tables were ornately decorated with period food and drinks. Card games were set up in different areas as well of backgammon. The main focal point was a large bookshelf full of leather bound editions of Rory’s favorite novels.

“This is insane!” Rory gasped and hugged her mother.

“In the membrane.”

Rory gasped when she saw approaching them, a sight she never thought she ever would see. “ Grandma?”

“Hello Rory,” Emily greeted with a kiss to the cheek. She was ornately dressed in a silk gold gown with a bustle.

“Wow...uh...you look lovely grandma.”

“Thought I'd have a little fun,” Emily smiled. “Miss Celine had it made especially by the lady who did Titanic. Oh and here.”

Emily handed over a small box with a bow.

“You didn't have to give me a gift. The ten piece copper core All Clad cookware collection you already gave us was more than generous.” Rory sighed, opening it to reveal a gold pinky ring on a chain.

“It was your grandfather's,” Emily said proudly. “I had it engraved on the inside. Read it!”

With a bittersweet smile Rory tried to read it. “For Fez?”

“He always said that to you and it used to drive me mad, that'd he let you go traipsing around places like that. But, now...it makes me smile thinking about it.”

“Thank you so much,” Rory said gratefully, embracing Emily.

“Why didn't you just bring it in two days, for the wedding?” Lorelai asked.

“You do not bring a gift to a wedding the day of,” Emily huffed. “You send it in advance to the couple's home, to avoid having the bride and groom having to travel on their honeymoon with extra gifts or to force their family to store it for them. This was just finished today, therefore I wouldn't have had time to send it. It is a courtesy!”

“You're right mother, what was I thinking?”

“Why did you have the bachelorette party two days before anyway?”

“Honestly,” Rory smirked. “I didn't want to look hungover and puffy in my wedding pictures. I'm gonna be vain about this one and I don't care who knows.Hashtag no filter.”

“Smart girl,” Emily smirked.

“Thank you.”

“I take that as a good sign for the future.” Lorelai whispered to Rory as she pointed to a couple in the distance.

Rory began to laugh as she saw Paris and Doyle canoodling in a corner, their hair a mess.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Kirk announced as he came to the center of the room. “The Allemande!”

The music swelled and everyone formed two lines to begin the dance that Rory had just been taught by the escorts. Luke took Lorelai away to be his partner, leaving Rory alone. She watched on content at Lane and Zach and Jackson and Sookie. She searched the room for a partner when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see her fiancée dressed in tight trousers and a suit from the 1870’s.

With a big smile she kissed him and laughed. “What are you doing here?”

“You know that I have come to be where you are," he said, "I can’t help it.”

“So...you're Count Vronksy?”

“Give or take a yevich or yovich,” he smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

“But what about your bachelor party?”

“Did it yesterday.”

“I knew you weren't part of a Fantasy Football League!” Rory exclaimed. “You only watch when the Giants are playing, purely so you have something to talk to Luke about, but pass out halfway through the game, leaving me to have to remember all the stats. By the way Collins and Casillas are the highest ranked in defense now.”

Jess smirked and kissed her softly, then escorted her to the dance floor.

“You know the dance?” Rory scoffed.

“No.”

“Well, then, for once, I might actually be better than someone in dancing.”

Jess shrugged as the music began. The groom and his bride, next to a line of their closest friends in costume, danced terribly together. Lorelai had never seen her daughter more happy and literally patted herself on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: Deadpool, The Strand, Ex Machina, Force Awakens, Firefly, Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Anna Karenina, Ikea, Disney, Mariah Carey, Wuthering Heights, Potter, Bronte, Cindy Layer, Cypress Hill, Titanic, All Clad, Fantasy Football, The Giants


End file.
